The purpose of this research is to develop methods of evaluating the quality and applicability of therapeutic trials, and after classifying them to draw conclusions about the efficacy and toxicity of old and new therapies. With the advent of randomization and other biostatistical and common sense techniques, the therapeutic trial has come a long way in the last 30 years. However, the technical quality of the great majority of randomized trials now being reported leaves much to be desired, and the purpose of this research will be to improve that quality by reporting the deficiences encountered in regular surveys of the literature as a whole and to apply clinical trial data to evaluating the optimal therapy of specific diseases.